This is a program for the study of clinical and theoretical aspects of brain-language relationships bearing on aphasia. It entails applied studies in test development for the diagnosis of aphasia, psycholinguistic studies on the nature of the language deficit, and studies of cerebral dominance. Studies active during the coming year are: Assessment: Tables of norms are to be developed for non-aphasics on the Boston Diagnostic Aphasia Examination, the Parietal Lobe Function Battery and the Boston Naming Test, developed under this program. A Picture-Story test for the evaluation of free narrative speech is also under development. Psycholinguistic studies: We are investigating the comprehension of pronominalization and reflexivisation by aphasics; as well as their ability to understand such paralinguistic information as intonation; accent, and style of delivery. An extensive study comparing the features of word finding difficulty in various aphasic and non aphasic groups is being carried out. Studies of Laterality: Two studies - one in the visual modality and one in the auditory are comparing cerebral dominance in the perception of specific verbal and non verbal target stimuli versus the detection of members of a designated category.